bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Blake
Blake signed with WWE in June 2013 and reported to NXT in July 2013 when the WWE Performance Center opened; at the same time as his future NXT tag team partner Buddy Murphy. Blake made his television debut on the January 22, 2014 episode of NXT with the character of a cowboy and lost his debut match to Adrian Neville. Blake continued in his jobber role with losses in singles matches to the likes of Adam Rose, Mason Ryan and Sin Cara, as well as a loss in a tag-team match against the Ascension with Cal Bishop as his partner. In August 2014, Blake abandoned the cowboy character and formed a tag team with Buddy Murphy. On the August 14 episode of NXT, Blake and Murphy were defeated in the first round of a number one contender's tag team tournament by Kalisto and Sin Cara,21 later known as The Lucha Dragons. For the rest of 2014, Blake and Murphy lost multiple matches to teams such as The Lucha Dragons and The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch). Also in October 2014, Blake and Murphy were involved in a tag-team battle royal to determine the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship; they were eliminated from the match by The Ascension. Blake and Murphy defeated The Vaudevillains on the January 21, 2015 episode of NXT and a week later, defeated The Lucha Dragons to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. At NXT TakeOver: Rival, Blake and Murphy, now billed simply by their last names, defeated The Lucha Dragons in a rematch for the titles. Following that, Blake and Murphy started a feud with Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady, who were intent on capturing the tag titles. At NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, they retained their NXT Tag Team Championship against Amore and Cassady after interference from Alexa Bliss, who then aligned herself with them. After several successful title defenses, Blake and Murphy lost the championships to The Vaudevillians at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, ending their reign at 219 days. On the May 18, 2016 episode of NXT, after losing to Shinsuke Nakamura and Austin Aries, Bliss and Blake walked away from Murphy, teasing a split for the team. Following Bliss's main roster call-up in the 2016 WWE draft, Blake was used sporadically on NXT television as an enhancement talent, with his final televised appearance being a match against Murphy on the October 12 episode of NXT, which quickly ended in a no-contest as both men were attacked by an interfering Samoa Joe. After a long absence from television, Blake returned on the May 10, 2017 episode of NXT, confronting Drew McIntyre in a backstage segment. On the May 24, 2017 episode of NXT, returning to his previous cowboy gimmick, Blake lost in a match against McIntyre. He was then absent from television for the remainder of 2017, forming a tag team with Steve Cutler at NXT live events as "The Forgotten Sons". On the August 29, 2018 episode of NXT, Blake returned to TV along with Steve Cutler and Jaxson Ryker, being interrogated by William Regal about the attacker of Aleister Black. The next week, The Forgotten Sons defeated The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford). Blake made his return to TakeOver at NXT TakeOver: XXV, where he and Cutler unsuccessfully challenged for the NXT Tag Team Championships in a four-way ladder match, with The Street Profits winning the match and titles.Category:NXT Superstars Category:NXT Tag Team Champions